Forever Dancing
by lisagirl
Summary: A school dance is coming up and Gohan wants to ask Videl to go with him. But what happens when Chichi sends Goten and Trunks along with Gohan to the Dance? Rating may go up later.


hey people this is more of a mushy fic than the humor I usually do so enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
  
disclaimer: Id like to tell u that I don't OWN dragonballz but am borrowing(steeling) it for my own evil uses!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yikes I'm going to be late!" Gohan yelled as he flew towards his high school. It had been only one month sense Buu had been defeated and he had been late at least twice each week, for one reason or another.  
  
Gohan landed in front of the school. Luckily because he was so late there wasn't anyone outside. He ran into the school and through the halls, almost missing his first hour classroom. He opened the door and looked at the clock.  
  
"Yes," he thought, "just made it."  
  
He ran up to his seat and quickly sat down just before the teacher walked in.  
  
"O.K. class. Open up your books and read pages 104-108." He said sitting down and his desk.  
  
Gohan opened up his book and started to read.  
  
"Pssssstt Gohan," Videl said leaning towards him.  
  
Gohan looked up from his book. "Yea, what is it?" he said a little too loud.  
  
"Whoever is talking up there had better stop." Mr. Jones said looking up from the book he was reading.  
  
Both Gohan and Videl quickly buried their heads in their books. Gohan looked over at Videl.  
  
"I'll talk to you after class." Videl said.  
  
They both went back to their reading.  
  
Gohan looked over and the clock. Only one more minute of class left. The teacher was going on about some man from the 18th century that he had already heard about.  
  
"Come on and dismiss us!" Gohan thought.  
  
He was getting very hungry and wanted to get home and eat. The measly portions of food that they served at the school were not enough for a demi- sayjin like him. Besides, he wanted to know what it was Videl wanted to tell him.  
  
The teacher looked up at the clock. "Well class its time to go. Have a nice weekend and remember to study for next weeks science test." The class began to leave. "Oh, and please take one of these notices on the way out.  
  
Gohan walked to the door and took one of the papers. It was a notice for the school dance. He walked out the door and through the hall his head down, looking at the paper. By the time he had gotten outside he had read it over a couple of times.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Videl yelled as she caught up to him. "I wanted to ask you if you would help me study for the science test latter."  
  
Gohan smiled. "Sure, you could come over on Saturday if you want to." he said hopefully.  
  
Videl tried not to sound too eager. "Sure, that would be great. See ya later."  
  
"Yep, see ya!" Gohan said. He waved goodbye to Videl, who was getting into her jet plane, and walked into the nearest ally. He flew up into the sky and headed home. He was soon out in the country.  
  
"I must be almost home by now." He thought out loud. Gohan put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the paper. He read it over again and sighed.  
  
"I wonder if Videl would go with me?" he said to himself as he landed in his yard.  
  
He walked up to the door and stuffed the paper back into his pocket. "Oh well," he thought, "I'll think about it later."  
  
He opened the door and walked inside. Chi Chi was already in the kitchen preparing dinner. Gohan set down his down his backpack and walked into the living room. Goten was sitting on the couch watching TV.  
  
Gohan walked over and sat next to him. "Hey squirt what did ya do today?" he said slouching back into the couch.  
  
Goten looked up at him and smiled a big grin. "I went to the park with Trunks and guess what happened?" he said starting to giggle.  
  
"You played on the swings?" Gohan said sarcastically.  
  
"Yea but that wasn't the funny part." Goten said looking up at Gohan. "We were playing on the jungle gym. . . and Trunks broke it!"  
  
Gohan look confused. "Trunks broke it? What did Vegeta do?" he said imagining Trunks ki blasting a playground.  
  
"He got mad a smashed the swings." Goten said smiling.  
  
Gohan looked at his little brother and shook his head. He wished he could have had a friend like Trunks to get in trouble with when he was his age.  
  
"Boys time to eat." Chi Chi's voice could be heard from all over the house. And with that, Gohan and Goten's conversation ended and they raced to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
well, that's it for chapter one!!! If you want another chapter you better review k? REVIEW NOW ^_^ 


End file.
